Faded For You
by EilonwyCousland QueenofTragedy
Summary: A little gift-fic for FenZev, about the first time Bellanaris and Solas join together. Set in the Way of Thedas. The cover photo is a screenshot of Bellanaris.


a/n: This is an experiment, and a gift to Fenzev, who wanted Solas smut. And because I never write outside my Way of Thedas universe these days, this is a snippet of what will eventually become my larger story. A few things might be confusing, like how Bellanaris knows he is who he is. That's because at this point Solas has left the Inquisition and found Bellanaris, who is not the Quizzy, and they are on a separate little mission thing. That's not important, right now, though. This is just a little smutty one-shot between our favorite elven god and his love, Bellanaris Lavellan.

* * *

><p>The tiny blades of grass blew in the wind. The crashing roar of the waterfall filled Bellanaris' ears as she watched Solas, sitting next to the pond. She carefully made her way over to him, studying his face as she went.<p>

His mood was pensive, but then, it was always pensive. She sat down beside him and watched him watch the water rippling as the cascading fall hit the surface. His jawline was sharp and his eyes focused. A small line of stubble covered his jaw and her hand yearned to touch it, to run her fingers across it and finally kiss him.

But he was the Dread Wolf. The elven god she had secretly revered ever since she was a child. What hope did she have, a mere mortal elf, to lay with the elven god of rebellion? She sighed and he glanced in her direction.

"Do you like this place, lethalin?" he asked, and his voice caused shivers down her spine.

She nodded mutely, afraid to speak lest he disappear. She always felt he was just a moment from vanishing, from leaving her side. She had spent her all of thirty years alone, and she'd been fine that way. She had her Clan, and that was enough. But now? Now the thought of Solas not being near… It terrified her.

Solas reached over and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb along the calluses from her broadsword. "This is my favorite place to dream. Here, the fade echos and glimmers, telling gentle stories long forgotten by men."

Bellanaris stared down at their linked hands, heart beating fast. Was he really holding her hand? His words barely registered in her mind, all she could think of was how warm his hand felt in hers. He glanced over at her and frowned.

"Is something the matter, lethalin?" he asked. She raised her eyes to meet his and slowly shook her head.

His brow furrowed. Her hand itched to smooth out the worry line. "Forgive me, but it seems you are disturbed by something."

"It's just… I mean…" her words faltered and she looked down at their hands again.

"Ah. I see. I overstepped, and I am most sorry if I have made you uncomfortable," he said, removing his hand from hers.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he thought she had meant by her stuttering and silence. "Solas, I…" She didn't know what to say though, describing how she felt wasn't her strongest point.

So, she reached up and grabbed his chin, turning him to face her. She hesitated a moment, certain that kissing a god wasn't the proper thing to do, but she couldn't resist. She brought her lips to his and kissed him, a gentle melding of lips to show her feelings.

She pulled back and looked down, only to have him grab her and pull her in for a deeper kiss. The look in his gray-blue eyes was one of heat and passion as his lips came crashing down on hers. His hands were tangled in her light brown hair, pulling her closer. She moaned and his fingers tightened their grip in response.

She clutched at his tunic, the feeling of his lips causing jolts of desire to shoot through her, making her tremble. She wanted this, she wanted _him._ She wasn't sure when her feelings of reverence had turned to feelings of love, but she knew it to be true. She loved him. And she wanted to prove it to him, here, now, in the Fade where no one could interrupt them. It may be wrong to love a god, but she couldn't change her heart.

He pulled back and gently cupped her face. "We can't… not even here...' he whispered but she cut him off with another kiss.

"Ma era'fen, I've given myself to you in everyway but one," she whispered in his ear. "I want you to have all of me."

He made a soft noise in the back of his throat. "Lathalin…. ma vhenan…"

And neither one of them hesitated again. He pushed her back so that she was laying in the cool grass, the shifting fade sky morphing above her. He leaned over her and kissed her, his lips hot and full of need. She traced her fingers along the back of his head and down his neck, pulling him closer. She could feel his hardness between her legs and she moaned.

He shifted his weight so that he was rubbing against her, the friction causing spirals of pleasure in her body. She trembled. Solas leaned up a moment and pulled off his tunic, and he breath caught in her throat at the sight.

His chest and stomach was all slim, hard muscle and she ran her fingers across it. Delicate scars were rough beneath her fingertips, and she traced them gently. He groaned again. "Ma vhenan…" he whispered and she shivered at the sound. "You are far too overdressed for such a time."

Bellanaris smiled and sat up, slowly taking her own tunic off. She wore no breast band, not here in the Fade. She glanced away, ashamed. Her stomach wasn't soft and delicate like most women, it was all hard muscle from wielding a large sword. Her breasts weren't small or delicate, either, and she covered them with her arms.

He reached for her and gently moved her arms. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, before taking her nipple in his mouth. He teased and sucked on the hardened bud, and she clutched at the grass as pleasure over rid her shame. "Ma era'fen!" she cried out as he nipped her breast.

He chuckled, the vibrating sound causing her to whimper for more. He continued to nip and suck on her breasts, teasing her until she could barely stand it. "More... please…" she begged, in a voice that didn't sound like her.

"As you desire," he replied. He grabbed the top of her leggings and carefully inched them down her thighs, trailing hot kisses across every inch of skin he bared. It wasn't long before she was completely naked.

He licked and teased her inner thighs, coming close to where she wanted him to touch her, but never quite touching. "Creators, Solas, please," she murmured, feeling like she was going to lose her mind from desire.

He glanced up at her, a small smile in place. "So eager, Bellanaris. What is it that you want?" he asked.

"I want…" she paused, not sure how to say it.

He nipped her inner thigh. "Yes? Tell me, ma vhenan, what it is you want."

"I want you to touch me," she replied, voice soft.

He grabbed her leg and gently licked the back of her knee, and she moaned in response. "But I _am_ touching you," he replied, voice full of mischief.

"Not… there…" she replied between breaths.

He chuckled. "Ah, I see. Perhaps this is what you want?" he asked and his tongue snaked between her folds, delicately touching her center and she nearly exploded.

"Yes, there, please," she whispered.

He grinned wolfishly and complied. As his mouth and tongue worked their magic on her, her back arched in pleasure. A building pressure was growing, hot and heady. "Solas… ma era'fen…" she cried out as stars exploded beneath her closed eyes.

He chuckled again and rose up. When she opened her bright green eyes, they were staring into his. "Now," she began, breathing shallow. "You're the one whose overdressed."

"So it would seem," he replied. He kissed her again, bringing his thigh between her legs. She wiggled, trying to get closer, she wanted to feel him inside her.

He shifted and his leggings were suddenly gone. She blinked at him, confused. "What?"

He smiled. "In the Fade, everything is as you will it," he explained.

She nodded, only slightly less confused. He smiled again and cupped her cheek. His fingers traced a pattern on her skin, but it wasn't one that matched her vallaslin. He tenderly kissed her, his lips caressing hers in a soft, but heated dance.

He shifted his weight, positioning himself at her entrance. He gently nipped at her neck before pushing himself inside her. Her fingers gripped his back, making little half-moon dents from her nails.

"Bellanaris..." he whispered and she nearly lost control at the way he said her name.

Their bodies moved in tandem as they began an ancient dance. The Dread Wolf moaned her name again, and she clutched at him as she rode the waves of pleasure. Her heart was beating fast and her whole body felt like it would break apart at any moment. It was almost too much, this building sense of pressure that was growing in her. Her breaths came in short pants as they continued, and her vision began to blur.

"Solas…" she moaned his name and they both came at the same time.

After he collapsed on top of her, his breathing coming in short, hot pants against her skin. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, trying to still her fast beating heart. She wanted to whisper 'ma'arlath' but was afraid he'd be offended. He was, after all, a god.

He kissed the side of her neck after he had caught his breath. "We should go back to the waking world, ma vhenan," he whispered, and his breath against her skin caused a tiny shiver.

She nodded and sat up, hesitating to meet his eyes. He frowned and grabbed her chin. "Is something the matter? You seem to have something on your mind," he said.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm just still amazed, I guess."

He raised a brow. "Amazed?"

She grabbed hold of his hand and stared at it, a look of awe in her eyes. "I just made love to a god," she whispered, a there was almost a bit of fear mixed in with her voice.

"Ma emma lath," he whispered and kissed her. "Now, it is time to wake up."


End file.
